A New Evil
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: After the start of the Galactic Civil War, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley and their children and apprentices, as well as the few remaining Jedi, try to help Luke Skywalker and the Rebellion overthrow the Sith and their Galactic Empire. . .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

The Clone Wars are over. The Jedi have disappeared. The galaxy is now under the iron fist of Emperor Palpatine and his chief executer, the former Jedi Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker. Little did they know that the Jedi were not completely gone.

The Alderaanian Zaq Pfundt was in actuality Jedi Master Ron Weasley. He trained other Jedi, as well, such as Jedi Knight Zett Jukassa, Jedi Padawan Leia Organa, and Jedi Padawan Rose Weasley.

The Tatooinian hermits Severus Draco and Minerva Danza were actually Jedi Masters Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. They trained Jedi Padawan James Sirius Potter, Jedi Padawan Albus Severus Potter, and Jedi Padawan Lily Luna Potter.

Jedi Master Roan Shryne was major operative in the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

Jedi Grand Master Yoda was in hiding out on Dagobah.

Other Rebels included former Senators Fang Zar, Bail Organa, and Garm Bel Iblis. And former Senator Padme Amidala was now Chief of State of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.

This Alliance had begun in the year 3 BBY. The former Sith Acolyte Galen Marek gathered Zar, Bel Iblis, Amidala, Weasley, Shryne, Jukassa, and Leia on the planet Corellia. Just when they were about to declare rebellion, Darth Vader arrived.

Vader captured the Senators and the Jedi, and brought them to the Death Star. Marek decided he would rescue the Rebels. Marek returned and entered a duel against Vader and the Emperor.

Marek died in this battle, and the Alliance was born. Leia proposed they used the Marek crest as the symbol of the Alliance, and everyone agreed. Afterward, Leia's mother Amidala was named as Chief of State of the Rebel Alliance.

Three years later, Rebel soldiers led by Commander Bria Tharen recruited smugglers, including Captain Han Solo and Chewbacca, to help in battle against the Empire at Toprawa. As the battle took place, Kyle Katarn led Rebel spies to steal the secret plans for the Death Star.

Tharen died in the battle. Lando Calrissian ended his friendship with Solo and Chewbacca. And Solo and Chewbacca returned to Tatooine to negotiate with the Hutt Jabba Desilijic Tiure.

Fortunately, Leia and her Master, Weasley, escaped on Raymus Antilles' Rebel Blockade Runner, _Tantive IV_, heading for the Tatoo system to locate the Jedi Harry Potter and his family. Unfortunately, the ship was pursued by the Star Destroyer _Sirius Black_, once the property of General Potter, but now in control of Darth Vader and the 501st Legion. . . .


	2. Ron and Leia's Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Tantive IV _- over Tatooine - 0 BBY

"Are you crazy?"

Ron reflected on how much he had heard that question in his full forty years of life. This time the question originated from Alderaanian Captain Raymus Antilles.

"My sanity is irrelevant to what needs to be done, Raymus," Ron replied.

"No offense to you, Master Jedi, Your Highness, " he nodded his head toward Ron's Padawan learner, Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, "but you Jedi are far to reckless. You cannot know that that would succeed."

"You're correct, Raymus," Ron agreed. "Nothing is certain. But it is our only hope."

"But they - they're _droids_!" Raymus exclaimed.

"And we're humans," Leia replied. "But if we attempted this, we'd be shot down immediately. The Empire might just ignore them."

"How is trusting our lives to a former Imperial soldier different than trusting a pair of droids?" said Ron. "Don't be a _di'kut_, Raym."

Raymus, with clear reluctance, sighed. "Fine. We'll trust this C-3PO and this R2-D2."

The Alderaanian marched away, and the Princess glanced at her Master.

"Well, that went well," she said.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, but don't relax, Leia. We're not out of this yet."

Leia pulled out the lightsaber that had once belonged to Ron.

"I'm ready, Master," she said.

"You better," Ron muttered, taking out the lightsaber he used ever since his fall to the dark side years ago. "I trained you, my young Padawan."

The former Death Watch agent watched Leia head off to locate the astromech droid. Ron removed his lightsaber, and activated the scarlet blade, moving to stand beside Raymus and other Rebels. They waited, preparing for the inevitable.

Then it happened the door was blasted away. It seemed the entire 501st Legion had stormed onto the blockade runner. Ron jumped into battle, deflecting blasts from the clone troopers.

Ron thought, as he fought, of how much ahd changed in such little time. It seemed odd that just a little over twenty years ago, he had lived on the planet Earth, as a wizard. He had worked closely with his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Then after the death of Lord Voldemort and the end of the war, the late Albus Dumbledore had given him, Harry, Hermione, and his sister Ginevra Weasley the option of leaving and coming to this galaxy.

They had arrived near Ansion, just before the start of the Clone Wars. When the war broke out, Ron had fought alongside his friends at the Battle of Geonosis. But then it all went wrong. He didn't know what had happened, but somehow the then-Chancellor Palpatine had capture him. Somehow, the ruthless tyrant had turned him to the dark side.

By this time, Hermione had become Diktat of Corellia. Ron returned there, and had killed thousands. It was in duel against Harry and Ginny that he was defeated. He, however, returned in the form of the Death Watch Sith Acolyte Revan.

As Revan, Ron had led the Confederacy of Independent Systems near the end of the Clone Wars. The then-Jedi Anakin Skywalker killed Dooku, while Ron killed both General Grievous and the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Ron still felt great guilt for that. It was only because of Harry and Ginny that Ron rediscovered the good within himself. He, harry, and Ginny tried to race to Coruscant, to stop Palpatine from becoming Emperor and turning Skywalker to the dark side.

But it was too late. They were on the run. And Ron got a new alias: Zaq Pfundt. He still used that named, but also thought of himself as Ron Weasley.

It would have been fine, as he and Hermione had started a family with their young daughter, now Jedi Padawan Rose Weasley. But the vile Sith Lord Darth Vader had killed Hermione. This had caused Ron to grow angry. He vowed that no matter what happened he would avenge Hermione, and kill Darth Vader.


	3. The Capture

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

_Tantive IV _- over Tatooine - 0 BBY

Darth Vader stepped onto the captured ship _Tantive IV. _Once on board, he removed his mask, revaling his pale, scarred face. He turned around, and saw the bodies of his 501st troopers and Rebel troopers. He saw two were still alive, Raymus Antilles and the lightsaber-wielding Zaq Pfundt.

Vader reached and grabbed Antilles by his throat.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"We . . . told you . . . " gasped Antilles.

Before he could finish, Commander Praji stepped into the room.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer," he said.

Vader turned on Antilles. "Where are those transmissions you intercepted. What have you done with those plans?"

"Nothing," growled a voice behind him.

Pfundt had run up in front of Antilles, and knocked the Alderaanian from Vader's grip.

In truth, Vader released the captain purposely, so that he could reach for his own crimson lightsaber.

"A Jedi, eh?" he snarled, as he deflected a swing from Pfundt.

"Yes," Pfundt growled. "And you're going down, Skywalker."

Vader hissed. "What did you call me?"

"Skywalker," Pfundt growled.

"You are no mere Alderaanian soldier," Vader snarled. "Who are you _really_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Pfundt, but Vader sensed his fear.

Vader unleashed so much power through the Force, he felt whatever disguise the Alderaanian guard wore melt away. Pfundt became a man Vader recognized.

Zaq Pfundt was Ron Weasley.

"Weasley," he growled. "You're alive."

"Yes," Weasley snarled. "And you are going down."

"No, I'm not," Vader said. "You must know where Harry Potter is. You're coming with me."

Just as he said that, he had an incoming message from Commander DV-692. Apparently, his troopers had captured Senator Leia Organa.

_Tantive IV _- over Tatooine - 0 BBY - a few moments later

In the next few moments, Raymus was sent onto the _Sirius Black_, and Ron and Leia stood standing before Darth Vader.

"Darth Vader," Leia said coolly. "Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this, When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic - "

Vader cut her off. "Don't play games with me, Your Highness. Or is it, _Padawan_?"

In his fist, he held Leia's own lightsaber. In the other, he held Ron's.

The two Jedi reached at their belt, in shock.

"Now, Jedi," Vader growled, "sevral transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron said defiantly.

"I'm a member of the Imperial Senate," Leia added, "on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan - "

Vader growled in outrage. "You are a Jedi apprentice, a part of the Rebel Alliance, and a traitor! Take them away!"

The 501st troopers took the two Jedi on board the _Sirius Black_, in bound for the Death Star.


	4. Leia's Message

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Jundland Wastes- Tatooine - 0 BBY

Severus Draco sat at his home in the Jundland wastes. Nearby sat his wife Minerva Danza and his teenage offspring, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. His son James Sirius had left to join the Alliance a year ago.

Few people knew the truth about Draco and Danza. They were, in fact, Jedi Masters. Their names were Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley. They had to raise their family here, in secret, as they watched over the young Luke Skywalker. It hadn't always been that way. In fact, Harry and Ginny had great lives back home.

That was before war broke out. Harry went off with his friend Ron Weasley and his late friend Hermione Granger. They had both led raids to eventually wipe out the Dark Lord known as Voldemort. Immediately after, Harry's late mentor Albus Dumbledore sent them and Ginny to the known galaxy, near Ansion.

There, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had befriended the late Obi-Wan Kenobi and the then Anakin Skywalker, and rose to become Jedi Knights. Soon after, another war broke out: the Clone Wars. Harry and Ginny became generals, as Hermione and Ron broke from the Jedi Order. Hermione rose to be the Diktat of Corellia and Ron became the Sith Acolyte Revan.

As Revan, Ron killed Obi-Wan, and Harry and Ginny tracked him down. At the fateful moment, Revan became Ron Weasley once more. But it was too late to prevent the then Chancellor Palpatine from twisting Skywalker to the dark side of the Force, becoming Darth Vader.

Vader killed many Jedi that night, as well as the late Senator Mon Mothma. Harry had saved Skywalker's wife Padme Amidala, and dueled Vader, defeating him.

Then a year later, Harry discovered that Hermione had been killed by Vader and he heard from Dumbledore for the first time in years.

Now Harry sat in their little homestead, when he felt a sudden disturbance in the Force.

"Luke!" he gasped.

"What would he be doing out here?" Ginny wanted to know.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "You three stay - "

"No," said Ginny. "Not if he's going to be in danger."

"Yeah, Dad," said Albus. "Remember the krayt dragon?"

"Fine," Harry agreed reluctantly. He never liked to put people in danger. "But Luke knows me, not you."

"That might be a good thing," said Ginny. "After all, it's you, Harry, that Owen forbid to ever show his face on their homestead."

In the end, Albus and Lily stayed in, as Harry and Ginny went out. They found Luke unconscious. A couple of Tusken Raiders stood beside his landspeeder.

Harry removed his phoenix wand. He'd taken to using it again, simutaneously with his lightsaber. The former helped him survive on this desolate wasteland.

"_Stupefy!_" he and Ginny yelled in unison.

The Tuskens all fell unconscious.

Once they were sure, they walked down, near Luke's unconscious form.

Harry placed his hand on Luke's forehead, healing him through the Force.

Suddenly, he heard something behind him. He turned to see a blue and white astromech droid. To his amazement, he recognized Luke's father's old astrodroid R2-D2.

"Hello, Artoo," he said. "Nice to see you again."

Ginny looked at the droid in alarm. "You were with Bail and Ron. What happened?"

R2-D2 hastily replied that the _Tantive IV _had been attacked. Then he added whether the Jedi thought Luke would be all right.

"I'm sure he will," Ginny assured him.

As if on cue, Luke began to return to consciousness.

Blinking, he said, "Severus Draco? And . . . er . . . "

"Minerva Danza," Ginny smiled. "I'm Severus' wife."

Luke sat up. "Boy, am I gald to see you!"

Harry and Ginny exchanged bemused looks.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Is there some reason you and that droid are out here?"

Luke shrugged. "I really don't know. I guess he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before."

Harry and Ginny waited for Luke to continue.

"He . . . er . . . claims to be the property of a . . . Harry Potter. Do you have any idea who that is?"

Harry laughed. "Why, of course I do, son. I _am _Harry Potter."

Luke stared at him in stunned amazement.

"If we're being honest," Ginny added, "my real name is Ginevra Weasley. But we haven't used those names in . . . oh . . . nearly twenty years."

Harry removed his wand, and, pointing to both him and Ginny, he said, "_Finite_."

In a flash, Harry turned to his usual black hair and green eyes with the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and Ginny turned to her old baby face with dark red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Whoa!" said Luke.

"Yes," said Harry. "These is our usual looks. But before we explain more, I think we should get indoors. You know, before the Sand People awake."

"Yes," said Luke. Then his eyes widened. "See Threepio!"

_He's here, too? _Harry thought in amazement.

Hearing his thought through the Force, Ginny replied, _Guess so._

* * *

><p><span>The Potters' hut - Tatooine - 0 BBY<span>

Harry and Ginny flew Luke, C-3PO, and R2-D2 back to their hut, in the Larses' landspeeder. Once entering, they introduced the trio to their children.

"Pleased to meet you, Skywalker," said Albus.

"Our brother James would be here," said Lily, "but he left a year ago to join the Alliance."

"Yeah," Luke replied wistfully. "My friend Biggs just headed that way too."

Lily's eyes widened. "I think I heard about that. Biggs Darklighter and Derek Klivian led a mutiny on their mutiny on their Imperial superiors, aboard the _Rand Ecliptic_."

"It was in secret reports my friend Ron Weasley transmitted to us," Harry explained.

Luke sat on the couch to repair C-3PO. The protocol droid lost his arm when the Tuskens attacked him and Luke.

"You said you'd explain," he said.

"Well," said Harry, "Ginny and I - we served in the Clone Wars, alongside your father, General Anakin Skywalker, and his mentor, General Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Luke looked up. "What? My father didn't fight in the Wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

Harry and ginny exchanged exasperated looks. Owen, it appeared, had resorted to half-lying to the poor boy.

"Your uncle didn't give you the full truth, Luke," said Harry. "Your father _did_ fix up an old CIS freighter, enchristened the _Twilight_. But he was more known for his strength as Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, with the 501st Legion under his command. He, with Kenobi at his side . . . " Harry shook his head in reminisce. "They were a force to be reckoned with."

Luke shook his head, and Harry knew he, like most citizens in the Empire, had a very limited education on the things like the Clone Wars and the Great Jedi Purge.

"You fought in the Clone Wars, then?" he said in amazement.

"Yes," said Harry. "We were once Jedi Knights."

"Not once, Harry," said Ginny. "We still are, as are James, Albus, Lily, Ron, Rose, and Leia." Turning to Luke, she added, "And as was your father, Anakin Skywalker."

"I wish I'd known him," Luke said sadly.

Harry nodded. "He was the best pilot in the galaxy, a superb warrior, and a great friend. Yes, a great friend," he repeated sadly.

Ginny broke the tension. "Well, we _do _have something for you."

She stood and fumbled through the chest in the corner. Finally, she pulled a familiar item, an item Harry had last seen in the hands of the Sith Lord known as Darth Vader.

Luke took it in hand, and pressed the ignition switch. A blue-white bar of pure energy erupted from the hilt.

"What is it?"

"A lightsaber," Harry replied. "Very rare these days. But my family and I carry them, as do a lot in the Rebellion. It was mostly founded by the remaining Jedi Knights, you know. It is currently led by your mother, Luke. Padme Amidala."

Luke's eyes widened in amazement. "Really? I didn't know she still lived."

"Yes, she did," said Harry. "She was an active Senator during the Clone Wars, even though many any in the Confederacy of Independent Systems wanted her dead."

"What happened to my father?" Luke asked.

Harry stopped and exchanged looks with Ginny. He didn't know how they could explain to Luke that his father was the legendary Chosen One and Betrayer, that his father had burned down the Jedi Temple, that his father was now the most powerful Imperial, next to Emperor Palpatine, equal to Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin: Darth Vader.

_What do I do, Professor, Master?_

Sometimes the spirits of his old mentor Albus Dumbledore and the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn came to him.

_Do what I always did with you. Do not tel him the whole truth, until he is ready. You will know when that is._

Harry listened to the voice of Dumbledore, and he knew Ginny heard it too. It was only the fact that Luke was not open to the Force - yet - that he did not.

Harry cleared his throat and said, "Well, it was an old friend of ours. He'd been close to your father. His name was Darth Vader."

Ginny took over here. "He'd been trained as a Jedi, trained by the legendary Jedi High General Kenobi the Negotiator. Jedi General Vader had been a legend. He made his first step down the dark path when he assassinated the Head of State of the CIS, the Count of Serenno Dooku. When he returned to Coruscant, the Emperor used this to twist him down the dark path."

"Darth Vader usurped your father's power," Harry added. "He killed him, and became the leader of the 501st Legion. Today, your father's assassin is known as Lord Darth Vader, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet. A man who answers to only one man: Emperor Palpatine."

Ginny sighed. "Together Palpatine and Vader destroyed an age of prosperity for the Jedi Order, leaving the few who remain to stand within the Alliance. This includes our friend Ron Weasley and his several apprentices."

Harry broke the grim little mood by turning to R2-D2. He decided to see this message the droid apparently wanted to hear.

Within seconds, a small hologram of a beautiful female Jedi apprentice appeared: Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.

"_General Potter. Years ago, you served my father in the Clone Wars, as well as fought alongside my Master Ron Weasley. Now we all beg you to help him in our struggle against the Empire. I regret that Ron and I are unable to present my father's request to you in person. But our ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid our mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Alliance into the memory systems of this astromech droid. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help us, Harry Potter. You're our only hope._"

In a few short seconds, Leia's image had blinked out.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Albus and Lily looked at them expectantly.

Luke broke the silence.

"Who is she?" he wanted to know.

Ginny cleared her throat. "One of the Jedi apprentices Ron trained: Leia Organa. She's the Senator and Princess of Alderaan. In secret, she is a major leader in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Currently, she is in need of _our _help."


	5. Han Solo

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Death Star - Imperial space - 0 BBY

Ron sat in his cell on board the Death Star. Darth Vader and his agents had not split him and Leia up. And Ron knew their reasons: If they were together, it would be far easier to break them. They would use their compassion for each other against them.

In the first few days here, the two Jedi tried to escape from this infernal prison. But by now, they realized that that was an impossible dream. The prison was designed to hold in Jedi. Even a Jedi Master like Ron couldn't break through.

_Though I'm not as powerful as some Jedi_, he thought.

He knew was the time for Harry and Ginny to return. He remembered the time, two years ago, when Rose was held on this monstrous battle station. It was only through the work of the Jedi Galen Marek that she survived execution.

Ron and Leia were now in the same situation.

"_Udesii_, my Padawan," Ron said to Leia. "I'm sure we'll survive. And Vader will pay for his crimes."

And speak of the Sith - Darth Vader walked right into their prison.

"And now, Jedi, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base."

Just as he finished speaking, Ron saw a floating a droid with many needles, blades, and other means of torture attached to it.

_An interrogator droid!_

Ron had heard stories about these, but he hadn't thought the Empire would ever actually use it.

"We'll never talk," Ron said coldly.

"Is that so, Revan?" said Vader.

Ron felt a surge of anger as Vader reminded him of the name he'd used during the Clone Wars.

"That name means nothing to me, Skywalker," he growled.

Ron, for the first time in years, unleashed Force lightning onto Vader.

Vader activated his crimson lightsaber and deflected the electric bursts.

Before they could come back and hit her Master, Leia used a Force push to send the Sith's lightsaber crashing to the ground.

Vader raised his hand and mentally slapped Ron across the face, using the Force.

"No!" gasped Leia, as she watched her Master fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><span>Chalmun's Cantina - Mos Eisley - Tatooine - 0 BBY<span>

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the youth sitting there in front of him. He sensed much pain and sorrow within the young Corellian. He didn't know what to make of it. But he was not without empathy. This young man's life seemed to as full of sadness as his own. On the outside, however, the Corellian carried rather rough exterior, complete with a cocky grin typical of the humans hailing from Corellia.

To the man's right, a tall young Wookiee with light brown fur stood there. Harry recognized him before the smuggler had given his name. This was Chewbacca, a close friend of Hermione and Master Yoda. Before Order 66, he had been a great friend to the Jedi. Now, after the Imperial occupation of his home planet, he had become the loyal friend and business partner of the young Corellian.

The said Corellian grinned and held his hand out to the three humans before him: Harry, Ginny, and Luke. Harry had asked Albus and Lily to stay behind, in order to make sure the droids were safe from the Imperial garrison on Tatooine. They's already killed a herd of Jawas and burned down the entire Lars homestead in pursuit of R2-D2.

"Han Solo," the Corellian said. "I'm captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here tells me you want passage to the Alderaan system."

Harry nodded.

"We'll need a fast ship," Ginny added. "BoShek over there tells me that you two are highly recommended."

"You bet we are," Chewbacca barked in his native Shyriwook.

"You mean to tell me, you hadn't heard of the _Falcon _before now?" Solo asked.

"Well, no," said Harry. "We've been, let's say, out of contact with civilization for the last nineteen years."

Solo nodded as if he understood, but of course, he didn't.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs."

Harry had to admit that was impressive. The Kessel Run was a very dangerous route that typically gave smugglers and pirates a great reputation.

Solo, ever the braggart, added, "I've outflown Imperial starships. Not the big bulk cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ones now. She's fast enough for you, sweetheart," he added to Ginny.

Ginny winced. "My name is General Ginevra Weasley, Captain," she said stiffly.

Solo held his hands up in surrender. "No offense, General."

Harry was glad that Solo didn't ask them any questions about Ginny's slip that she was a general. He obviously was no friend to the Empire.

"What's the cargo," he asked.

"Only passengers," Harry assured him. "Myself, Ginny, three teenagers (including the boy), and two droids."

"That should be simple enough," Chewbacca said. "If we can avoid the Imperial garrison."

"You've got a point, Chewbacca," said Harry. "But we're sort of in a rush, so let's talk credits."

"You speak my language, buddy," Solo grinned. "Let's say . . . 10,000. All in advance."

Luke jumped up. "Ten thousand? We could almost by our own fripping ship for that!"

Solo looked at the kid, amused.

"But who's gonna fly it, kid? You?"

Luke glared. "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself. Look," he added to the two Jedi Masters, "we don't have to just sit here. Let's go."

"Calm down, boy," said Harry roughly. Then turning back to Solo, he said, "We can pay you 4,000 right now."

Ginny smiled. "And fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Luke looked shocked by the two Jedi's strategy. But Harry knew that between the five of them, they could gain at least eight hundred credits.

Solo looked impressed.

"Ninteen, huh?" he grinned. "You got yourselves a ship. Docking Bay Ninety-Four."

Harry nodded and the three of them left the cantina.


	6. The Death Star

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Death Star - Alderaan system - 0 BBY

Ron soon found himself and Leia shackled and led somewhere by groups of white-armored stormtroopers and Darth Vader.

He heard voices from wherever they were headed.

"We've entered the Alderaan system," said a male voice.

Ron recognized him as Imperial Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, second-in-command to Vader and Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin.

As soon as they turned a corner, the former Sith Acolyte noticed that they were in some type of control room. Outside a viewport he recognzed the blue-and-green planet of Alderaan.

Standing in the control room, he recognzed Admiral Motti, Governor Tarkin, and several other Imp officers.

Ron thought back to what he knew of Tarkin: He was born forty-two years before his, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny's arrival in this universe. He served as captain for the Old Republic years ago. Soon, he turned to politics. Seven years before the wizards' arrival (or 7 BWA, as Ron liked to think), Tarkin conspired with his friend Raith Sienar to take control of the long-lost planet of Zonama Sekot. Legend had it that Tarkin had something to do with Sekot's disappearance. Shortly after, some of Sienar's creations vanished. He suspected that Sienar developed this very battle station, and Tarkin presented it to then Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Ron first discovered him during his time as Palpatine's acolyte Revan. It had been suggested by Sidious that Tarkin was already a great ally. He had been appointed as regional governor of the Seswenna sector, 3 AWA. Soon after, he became the very first Moff, right before the fall of the Old Republic. About the time of Hermione's murder, Tarkin became the Grand Moff of the Outer Rim. He and Vader then began working together, as a team. Together, they served as the highest ranking indivisuals on this battle station.

During the Clone Wars, Ron had thought Tarkin was military genius. Now he thought the man was an insane Humanocentric speciesist.

"Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin," he said coldly. "I should have expected to find your useless _shebs _on this _shabla _battle station."

"Well, if it isn't the once great Lord Revan," Tarkin said icily. "You could have been a great leader, boy. Until you betrayed our glorious Emperor and joined the Rebels."

"Like we would want to be enslaved like you, Tarkin," Leia said coldly.

"Charming to the last, the both of you," Tarkin said. "You don't know how hard I found it signing the orders to terminate your lives."

"Oh, did you even have the courage to do that yourself?" Ron asked. "I'd have expected that to fall on your _darjetii _lackey Skywalker over there."

Vader growled in anger.

"Silence, my old friend," said Tarkin. "I am not offended. They and their Alliance will pay for their treachery. Tell me the Rebel base," he demanded, looking back at Ron and Leia.

"Why should we, you _dini'la chaakar_?" Ron demanded.

"Tell us," said Tarkin coldly, "or I will destroy your Padawan's home planet of Alderaan."

He gestured at the planet outside. Ron knew the planet well enough to be able to recognize the capital of Aldera from this distance.

"What?" Leia exclaimed.

"Yes," Tarkin smiled. "I would have destroyed your Master's home planet. But," he added, looking at Ron, "I could not discover the origins of the human male known as Ronald Bilius Weasley. But Alderaan should do the trick."

"What?" Leia repeated. "Al . . . Alderaan is so peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly - "

"Oh, I think I can, Padawan," Tarkin replied, putting as much scorn inhis voice at her title as he could manage.

"But . . . but . . . "

Ron was lost for words. He could not believe that this mad governor was doing. He made Bellatrix Lestrange look like a saint.

Tarkin smiled. "So you'd prefer a different system. Maybe your late wife's home planet and home of your so-called Alliance, Corellia - "

"No!" Ron cried a hastily, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. "Why don't we place you on some isolated planet and destroy that?"

Tarkin laughed a cold laugh Ron never wanted to hear again.

"I'll destroy a deserted planet all right," he said. "Your Rebel base. Come on, out with it!"

Ron and Leia exchanged looks. They coouldn't betray the Alliance. Amidala wasn't always on planet, but so many others were. Their deaths could really cause an impediment in the hearts of the anti-Palpatine movement.

But then, Alderaan - so many friends and allies were there. Bail Organa. Breha Organa. Ferus Olin. Jeremoch Colton. And the Force knows who else.

Tarkin grew closer to them.

"I grow tired of asking this," he said. "But it will be for the last time. Where is the Rebel base?"

Ron and Leia nodded in agreement. They would tell a half truth.

"Polis Massa," Ron said.

Leia nodded sadly. "They're on Polis Massa."

Tarkin smiled, and looked up at Vader.

"You see, Vader," he said, "I told you they'd be reasonable." He glanced at Motti. "You may fire when ready."

Ron's mouth dropped open in disbelief. He thought this _shabuir _was mad before, but now . . .

"WHAT?" he and Leia exclaimed simutaneously.

Tarkin showed them an evil grin. "You're far too trusting. Polis Massa is too remote - basically an archaeological dig - to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal your allies soon."

"No!" Leia gasped.

Ron, in desperation, extended his hand and unleshed blue-white Force lightning at the Eriaduan governor.

Defenseless, the Grand Moff gave a cry of pure agony.

"Vader!" he gasped. "Stop him!"

Vader walked forth, but Leia, using the Force, grabbed one of their lightsabers, which were kept in the control room. It showed the green blade that once belonged to the Togruta Jedi Tano.

Leia Force-leaped into the air, and met Vader's crimson blade.

As his Padawan dueled the Dark Lord of the Sith, Ron watched as life ebbed away from Wilhuff Tarkin.

He immediately sent a message through the Force to Zett who was on the surface of Alderaan.

* * *

><p><span>Aldera - Alderaan - 0 BBY<span>

Bail Organa sat in his office on Alderaan. He was worried for his daughter, brother-in-law, and Ron Weasley. He'd learned from the Jedi Ferus, who had gone off planet, that the _Tantive IV _had been attacked by General Harry Potter's former Star Destroyer _Sirius Black_. As such, he was sure that Ron, Leia, and Raymus had been captured by Darth Vader.

A knock came on his door.

"Enter," he said.

The door flew open, and the young Jedi Knight Zett Jukassa stepped inside.

"Prince Organa," he said, "I've felt a disturbance in the Force."

Bail thought how he might have been confused by this statement two decades ago. But ever since he befriended the long-dead Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, he'd gained a great respect for the Force, even if he could not touch it himself.

"Is it . . . Leia?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Zett replied. "It was my old Master Ron Weasley. He sent me a message through the Force. The Imperial weapon Death Star is here. Tarkin was going to destroy the planet."

"What do you mean by 'was'?" Bail asked.

"I sensed in the Force," Zett replied, "Wilhuff Tarkin is dead."

Bail felt a sense of hope.

"Are we safe?" he asked.

"We should probably evacuate while the Imps are distracted," Zett said.

Bail nodded. "Good idea."

* * *

><p><span>Varykino - Naboo - 0 BBY<span>

Padme Amidala, former monarch and Senator, sat in her room in the Naboo Lake Country. She'd recently heard from Bail that he daughter Leia was in danger: She and Ron Weasley had been captured by her one-time lover Darth Vader, the former Anakin Skywalker.

She cringed at what had become of her Anakin.

Suddenly, her comlink chimed. She answered the incoming transmission.

It was former Senator Jar Jar Binks, who was forced out of office after he was discovered to be a Rebel operative. Padme was glad that her niece Pooja Naberrie still remained Senator as a spy. That was of course before the recent dissolution of the Imperial Senate.

"Yes, Jar Jar," she said.

"_Madam Amidala_," he said in his slight Gungan dialect. His Basic had improved over the years. "_Mesa has a secret transmission from Prince and Viceroy Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan._"

"Patch it through," she said quickly.

"_Yes, milady_," the Gungan replied.

Jar Jar's hologram was replaced by the hologram of the middle-aged Alderaanian Bail Organa.

"What is it, Bail?" she asked. "Is it Leia . . . or Luke?"

"_Leia_," Bail said. "_He and Ron are fighting off Imperials on the Death Star. Ron killed Tarkin. I managed to evacuate from Alderaan, before the Death Star could destroy it._"

"Who else is with you?" Padme asked.

"_Zett Jukassa, Breha, Bail Antilles, Jeremoch Colton, Rose Weasley._"

"Thank the Force," said Padme. "Do you think they will have turned away?"

"_I don't . . . _"

Bail turned.

"_What? . . . Oh, okay._"

He turned back to Padme.

"_We've received a message from Ron and Leia_," he said. "_They escaped the Death Star on a stolen Imperial shuttle. But Leia fears they're being tracked. They rendezvoused with Harry, Ginny, Luke, Albus, and Lily in the Malastare system. They're going to take this YT-1300 to Yavin IV. We plan to draw the Death Star to Yavin. It's our last chance to destroy it._"

Padme sighed. "Agreed. I think you should meet me here, on Naboo. We want there to still be hope of a Rebellion, if they fail."

* * *

><p>The <em>Ravenclaw <em>- Chommell sector - 0 BBY

Rose watched as Prince Organa shut off his transmision with Chief of State Amidala.

"Rose, Zett, Jeremoch," Organa said. "You are the soldiers here. You should head to Yavin."

"As you wish, Your Highness," said Rose. "Zett and I both have X-wings with us."

"And I can fly this bucket of bolts after you land, my lord," said Captain Colton.

Rose hopped in her X-wing starfighter the _Hermione_, and flew out the hold.

Once out in space, she plotted a course for Yavin, the sight of the greatest battle since Geonosis.


	7. Preparing for Battle

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Death Star - 0 BBY

Darth Vader stood on board the Death Star, fuming after thd raid that took place on this battle station. Thanks to that arrogant Jedi fool Weasley a great ally was dead and many Rebel traitors had escaped. He wished no more right now than to find and destroy Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Lord Vader?"

Vader turned to face this unwanted interruption of his thoughts. It was General Cassio Tagge.

"What is it, General?"

"Our sensors have located the Rebel base, Lord," Tagge announced. "It's located on the fourth moon of the planet Yavin."

Vader managed to keep the shock out of his face.

_Yavin IV._

That was the same moon where Anakin Skywalker had first engaged in a duel with Asajj Ventress. He felt as if his past was coming back to haunt him.

_First Tatooine, now Yavin IV._

He said, "Plot a course for the Yavin system. If we're lucky, we may once and for all purge the Jedi Order from the galaxy."

* * *

><p><span>Rebel base - Yavin IV - 0 BBY<span>

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Leia Organa, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, and Rose Weasley sat in conference with General Jan Dodonna, Lieutenent James Potter, Jedi General Zett Jukassa, and Jedi General Roan Shryne.

"I hope your plan works, General Weasley, Commander Organa," said Dodonna.

"It's not our plan, General," said Leia. "It's my father's plan. We must lure that _shabla _Death Star here. If we cannot destroy that _demagolka_, all hope is lost."

"Go join your squadrons," Dodonna said. "I must brief the boys."

Harry (Red Seven), Albus (Red Nine), and James (Red Twelve) joined Red Squadron. Rose (Gold Five), Ginny (Gold Seven), and Zett (Gold Eight) joined Gold Squadron. And Ron (Blue Leader), Lily (Blue Three), Roan (Blue Four), and Leia (Blue Five) joined Blue Squadron.

Dodonna stepped in front of the Rebel pilots, standing in front of the viewscreen that was being projected by the droid R2-D2.

"Listen up, boys," he said. "Today will be a great victory for the Alliance, far greater than even Toprawa. Chief of State Padme Amidala has concieved a plan with the Prince of Alderaan, Bail Prestor Organa. We are to lure this battle station here to Yavin IV. Once it arrives, we will lead an attack force to eliminate this Death Star."

Harry noticed some of the Rebels chatter with a mixture of excitement and fear. He noticed that Luke was among those pilots. Dodonna held his hands out for them to settle down, and continued,"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the starfleet. Its defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man ship should be able to penetrate the outer defense."

Through the Force, Harry could feel the skeptism radiating from the Corellian Solo, who stood in the back with Chewbacca. Harry had learned during their trip aboard the _Millennium Falcon _that Solo was very much a skeptic; he didn't even believe in the Force.

Solo wasn't the only skeptic here. From Gold Squadron, a male human Harry knew to be called Jon Vander, who would be flying as Gold Two, spoke up.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what are snub fighters going to be against that?"

Dodonna was about to answer, but Ron stood up; Harry could tell that Ron radiated a strong presence among the Alliance.

"Look, Gold Two," said Ron, "I know the Empire well enough. Among the Alderaanian Guard, I have come face to face with many Imperials. And I can tell you that they will greatly underestimate small starfighters, like Delta-Sevens or X-wings. If they didn't, they'd have a tighter defense." Sitting back down, He added, "General."

Dodonna resumed where he was, and said, "An analysis of the plans provided by Jedi Master Ron Weasley and Padawan Leia Organa has demonstrated a weakness in the battle shield. The approach will not be easy."

Harry watched as the viewscreen switched to an image of the interior of the equatorial trench of the Death Star.

Dodonna gestured to the trench and continued, "You are required to navigate down this trench and skim the surface to this point."

He gestured to an area on the viewscreen, and resumed, "The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction, which should destroy the battle station."

Dodonna held his finger out to show emphasis, and added, "But only a direct hit will cause a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you will have to use proton torpedoes."

Harry noticed more people, besides Solo, began to show signs of skeptism. He, also, sensed that Luke was not among these people.

A Corellian pilot raised his head. Harry knew him to be a new hotshot pilot called Wedge Antilles, and that he would be flying as Red Two.

"That's impossible," Antilles said. To show more emphasis in his statement, he added, "Even for a computer."

Harry strongly disagreed with this. But then he knew that those who could not touch the Force would all probably see the idea of hitting such a small target close to impossible.

Luke apparently did not know this.

"It's not impossible," he said. "I used to to bull's-eye womp rats and - "

Roan cut him off.

"Red Five," he said, "you are a Jedi. This makes _your _reflexes far greater than Red Two's."

Luke nodded.

"All right, Master Shryne."

Once sure that his men had settled, Dodonna said, "Then man your ships. And may the Force be with you."

* * *

><p><span>Landing Bay - Yavin IV - 0 BBY<span>

Ron was walking beside his Padawans, Leia and Rose, when they both saw the young Jedi initiate Skywalker. He was walking away from the landing platform, and looked troubled.

Leia stopped him.

"What is it?" she asked.

Skywalker looked at the Padawan, and said, "Oh, it's Han. I mean, we didn't know each other that long, but . . . I don't know . . . "

"You just thought he's change his mind and end up helping us," Ron finished for him. "I know. Harry told me he sensed a lot of conflicting emotions within that Corellian."

"I kind of need to speak with Harry," said Skywalker.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time in battle, Red Five," Ron said.

He winked and walked off with Leia.

Together, the three of them boarded their Y-wing starfighters.

As soon as they took off into space, Ron said into his comlink, "All wings report in."

"_Blue Two standing by_," said the voice of Merrick Simms.

"_Blue Three here_," said Lily.

"_Blue Four standing by_," he heard Roan say.

"_Blue Five standing by_," Leia said.

Once everyone had reported in, Ron ordered, "Lock S-foils in attack position. And switch on your deflector shields."

Once their ships formed that _Y_-like shape, Ron said, "I'm not gonna lie to you, boys, this is about to get ugly. Pray to any gods you believe in and let's go!"


	8. The Battle of Yavin

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Over Yavin - Battle of Yavin

Harry had been a little shocked that Solo left the moon. He'd expected that at least Chewbacca would have stayed. But he banished that thought. He needed to focus on this mission. He tapped into the comlink, and heard a panicked voice - his son James, Red Twelve.

"_Red Leader, this is Red Twelve! There is a surprise attack of TIEs! They're on my tail - ARRRGHH!_"

Harry heard static fill the area where his son's voice had been.

"Red Nine," he called. "Albus, did you see what happened to your brother?"

"_Negative, Red Twelve,_" Albus replied. "_I think his X-wing went down somewhere._"

"_Red Twelve, this is Blue Three,_" Lily said over the comlink. "_Don't worry, Dad. We'd sense it if he were dead, wouldn't we?_"

It was soon proved to be impossible, as the TIE fighters were taking out far too many, for the Jedi to sense who had died.

Harry heard the voice of Garven Dreis.

"_There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of the deflection tower,_" said Dreis.

"_I'm on it,_" Luke replied.

"_I'll join you, Red Five,_" Harry said. "Cover me, Hobbie."

"_On it, Red Seven,_" came the voice of Drek Klivian, also known as Hobbie.

Harry and Hobbie flew toward the deflection tower. They fired on the deflection tower. Harry's use of the Force caused the plasma blasts nearly miss them all.

* * *

><p><span>Over Yavin - Battle of Yavin<span>

Darth Vader, using the Force, sensed that Harry Potter was one of the fighters firing on the deflection tower. He flew toward that area.

"I've got you, Potter," he growled. He fired his lasers, and destroyed Potter's companion.

Potter flew away from the deflection tower, and Vader barely dodged the fire from his lasers. When he managed to regain control of his fighter, he discovered that Potter had completely vanished.

"Blast," he growled.

* * *

><p><span>Over Yavin - Battle of Yavin<span>

Albus saw that his father had run into trouble with a strange TIE fighter. He sensed that the pilot was strong with the dark side of the Force.

"Dad, are you all right?"

"_That was close, but I'm all right. I can't say the same for Hobbie, however._"

"Was it Vader?" Albus asked.

"_Yes, I think so,_" Harry replied.

Then Albus detected shouts from his uncle, Jedi Master Ron Weasley.

"_Red Four, watch it! You've got one on your tail!_"

Albus watched as the pilot John D. Branon swerved to avoid fire from a TIE fighter. The teenage Jedi apprentice chased after Branon, and fired on the TIE fighter.

It exploded in bursts of heat and light.

"_Thanks, Red Nine,_" Branon called. "_You saved me back there._"

"My pleasure, Red Four," said Albus.

He reached into the comlink in time to hear Wedge Antilles say, "_Watch your back, Luke! Watch your back! Fighters above you, coming in!_"

"_Red Two, this is Blue Five,_" came the voice of Padawan Leia Organa. "_I'll go help him out._"

* * *

><p><span>Over Yavin - Battle of Yavin<span>

Ron watched as his Padawan chased after her brother's fighter. Skywalker had been angling away from the Death Star's surface, when he spotted the TIE. Ron saw the TIE fire toward Skywalker, just as Leia arrived. She flew right in front of laserfire. The hit damaged her wing.

"Blue Five, do you copy?" Ron called.

"_I copy, Blue Leader,_" Leia called.

"Are you all right, Padawan?" he asked.

"_Not sure,_" Leia replied. "_I figure if I had left Luke alone, he would have been fine. But because of the angle in which I intercepted the blast, my wing may have been damaged beyond repair._"

"Get out of here before something more serious happens," Ron ordered.

"_I can't leave you, Master,_" Leia protested.

Ron grinned. "I can't have your death on my record, Leia. I'll never be allowed to teach another Padawan again." Then he added more seriously, "Retreat immediately, Blue Five."

"_Aye, Blue Leader,_" Leia called, and the last Ron saw was her flying back to the Yavin moon. But not before Skywalker called, "_Thanks, Leia._"

* * *

><p><span>Death Star trench - Over Yavin - Battle of Yavin<span>

Ginny flew right into the Death Star trench, as more TIE fighters showed up behind her. She sensed one of them to be Darth Vader.

She heard the sound of the pilot known as Dutch panicking: "_It's no good. I can't maneuver!_"

"Stay on target," Ginny urged him. "There are fighters coming from behind. I'll try to lead them off. Gold Five, cover me."

"_I copy, Gold Seven,_" Rose replied.

The two Y-wing starfighters led the TIEs away. To her dismay, only Vader and his wingmate followed after her.

She realized why - Vader wanted her dead, but he didn't want to divert from the mission. He had ordered his squadron to remain behind.

Ginny stopped and targeted on Vader.

"Prepare to join the Force, Sith scum," she muttered, and she fired.

Only, to her dismay, Vader dodged the blast. It flew past him and hit his wingmate. The TIE fighter exploded.

Almost at the same instant, she heard Davish Krail's voice over the comlink.

"_Gold Five to Red Leader - lost Tiree, lost Dutch._"

"Blast," Ginny muttered, as Rose fired on Vader's TIE.

It was then that she noted another fighter locked onto her niece's fighter.

"Rose!" she called. She turned and destroyed the Imperial pursuer.

Just as the Imperial fighter was destroyed, Ginny was hit by laserfire from Darth Vader. She saw blazes of heat and light . . . and thenall went black.

* * *

><p><span>Over Yavin - Battle of Yavin<span>

Rose was shocked, as she watched her aunt explode into blasts of heat and light.

She reached into the comlink, and screamed, "We lost Gold Seven!"

Just as she said that, she was forced to swerve to avoid fire from the evil Dark Lord of the Sith.

"_Gold Five._" It was Harry. "_Ginny's gone, is she? Well, that's just the tip of the skyscraper with our misfortune. Pops is gone, too._"

"_We're gonna need to try something desperate!_" yelled her father. "_Blue Two just went down, and Blue Four crash-landed on the _shabla me'suum'ika_ - I don't know if he's stiil alive. All I know is that Blue Three and I are all that remains of the _shabla _Blue Squadron!_"

"_Blue Leader, this is Base One,_" General Dodonna announced over the comlink. "_I concur. You and Blue Three try and lead the TIEs from the trench._"

"_Copy, Base One,_" Ron replied. "_Red Seven, I suggest you stay by Reds Five, Two, and Three. You four should fly to through the - _"

Garven Dreis cut hm off. "_I disagree, Blue Leader. Gold Leader._"

Since only she and Zett remained of Gold Squadron, Rose answered, "Copy, Red Leader."

"_You and Gold Eight head off with Blue Squadron to lead off the fighters,_" Dreis ordered.

"On it," Rose replied.

Rose and Zett flew after Ron and Lily.

To her great dismay. many TIEs dis follow, but still many, including Vader, stayed behind.

* * *

><p><span>Over Yavin - Battle of Yavin<span>

Harry watched as all that remained of Blue and Gold Squadrons left to engage with the TIE fighters. As he thought of that, he thought of who remained of Red Squadron: Dreis, Antilles, Darklighter, Branon, Luke, Albus, Nett, and himself. He hated how of the original thirty only twelve remained. He evn more despised that Ginny was one of the people that was lost.

"_Red Seven? Do you copy?_"

Dreis' voice brought Harry back to reality.

"I copy, Red Leader," he said.

"_I'm taking Red Nine and Ten with me in the trench. You stay with Red Two, Three, and Five. Wait for my signal before you start your run._"

"Got it, boss," said Harry, and he watched as Dreis, Albus, and Nett descended into the trench. He hoped to the Nine Hells of Corellia that Albus made it out all right.

Seconds later, he heard Nett's voice over the comm.

"_We should be able to see it by now._"

"_Don't panic, Red Ten,_" said Albus.

"_Keep your eyes on those fighters,_" Dreis urged.

"_There's too much interference,_" Nett said.

"_Red Seven!_" called Albus. "_Can you lot see it from where you are?_"

"Negative, Red Nine," said Harry. "I don't see any sign of - "

"_Wait!_" called Luke. "_Look!_"

Harry saw what the kid was talking about. Darth Vader was on his way toward the trench.

Harry spoke into the comlink. "Coming in point three five."

"_I see them, Dad,_" Albus called. "_Red Ten's gone for the thermal exhaust port. If we're lucky, this may be it._"

Harry didn't doubt that, but he also felt that they did not have that kind of luck.

"_Almost there,_" said Dreis.

"_You'd better let her loose,_" said Nett.

"_No, Red Ten,_" Harry heard his son say. "_Not now._"

But Nett was starting to freak out.

"_They're right behind me!_" he screamed. "_I can't hold them!_"

Nett's voice was cut off by loud blasts.

"_No!_" said Albus. "_Dad, we've lost Red Ten._"

Harry nodded grimly. "He wasn't the first we lost today."

A second later, Harry heard over the comm that Dreis had fired at the thermal exhaust port.

Dreis let out a scream of triumph.

"It's a hit!" Harry yelled hopefully.

"_Negative,_" said Albus. "_It didn't go in._"

"_It just impacted on the surface,_" Dreis added. He sounded disappointed.

Harry noticed Dreis and Albus fly out of the trench; Vader chased after them.

"_Red Leader,_" Luke called. "_We're right above you. Turn to point . . . oh five. We'll cover you._"

"_Stay there,_" Dreis replied. "_I just lost my starboard engine. Get set up for your attack run._"

Harry, who wasn't much for abandoning anyone in need, ignored Dreis's order, and moved to engage with Vader.

The Sith Lord fired on Dreis, but at the same time Harry fired at the plasma blasts. The two blasts met in the center and caused a huge explosion that knocked both pilots askew.

When Dreis had resettled, Harry called, "Garven, get out of here. You won't do much more good with a damaged starboard engine."

"_You're right, General Potter,_" Dreis replied, and Harry watched as he flew toward Yavin IV. As he did, the Jedi engaged in battle with Darth Vader.

* * *

><p><span>Over Yavin - Battle of Yavin<span>

Darth Vader grinned with excitement as he recognized the X-wing starfighter as Harry Potter's.

"You're going down, General," he growled. "This is for Obi-Wan."

He fired a blast at Harry, but he didn't see another blast hit him from behind.

It was a Y-wing starfighter.

The blast from the foolish pilot caused Vader's prototype TIE intercepter to go out of control, and his fire missed Potter and instead fired at one of his own TIEs.

He sensed the pilot was strong in the Force.

_Revan._

He knew that his attacker was the former Separatist leader, Revan, now the Rebel leader Weasley.

_You won't get away with this, Jedi scum._

It was with sudden realization that the foolish Mandalorian Jedi had knocked him straight from the sky.

"No!" he cried, as he crash-landed onto the surface of the thirteenth moon of Yavin.

Feeling weak, the Dark Lord managed to crawl out of his TIE.

"REVAN!" he roared.

He limped away, trying to find a way out of this Force-forsaken place.

Not too far from his TIE, Vader recognized a damaged X-wing starfighter . . . with an unconscious Rebel pilot inside!

Vader sensed his power in the Force and grinned.

This boy could be a powerful ally.


	9. An Old Enemy Returns

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Yavin IV - 0 ABY

Lily awoke in a medbay on Yavin IV. While fighting of TIE fighters above Yavin, she had crashed onto the moon's surface. After sitting up, her father told her everything about the event that was now known as the Battle of Yavin.

Of the thirty fighters, only ten, including her, survived. Six from Red Squadron, and two each from Gold and Blue Squadrons. She realized that her father had almost been killed, rescuing Garven Dreis. Fortunately, her uncle, Jedi Master Ron Weasley, fired on the Dark Lord of the Sith, Vader, and he went down. Harry and Ron had attempted to refocus on the battle, only to discover that it had ended.

They stood back, and watched as the giant Death Star battle station exploded. Flying away from the explosion were Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, John Branon, and her brother Albus. With these fighters was a YT-1300 Corellian freighter. Apparently, the Corellian Solo had returned to save the day.

Days later, Lily was witness to a celebration that named Luke, Solo, the Wookiee Chewbacca, and Leia Organa as the Heroes of Yavin.

But Lily knew they had a while to go before they finally met the dissolution of the evil Galactic Empire.

* * *

><p><span>Imperial Palace - Imperial Center - 0.5 ABY<span>

Darth Sidious stood in his throne room on the capital of the Empire. It had been six months since the destruction of his greatest weapon, the Death Star. He was not happy about the Rebels' victory. And he felt it would not have happened if it weren't for the Jedi fool Potter.

He had been suspicious about the boy since he arrived twenty-two years ago, with Hermione Granger and those Weasleys. Sidious knew then that he had to have them on his side. He had succeeded with Ron Weasley. His servant Revan had been wonderful, but Potter brought him back to the Jedi. Sidious knew now more than ever that the Potters and Weasleys were a threat.

Lord Vader may have killed Granger and Ginevra Weasley, but now that family had grown. Luckily, his dark apprentice discovered a Force-sensitive Rebel pilot. He had turned the boy to the dark side. Sidious decided that this former Jedi would serve Lord Vader on his fleet of Star Destroyers.

The young Jedi was Potter's son James Sirius. To keep morale high, James Sirius had dropped the surname, and he took a new surname. He served on board Vader's new Super Star Destroyer, the _Executer_, as General James Sirius, usurping the power from Maximillan Veers.

Sidious had used Sirius to futher his studies of Potter's power. He had learned, finally, that the hated Jedi General originated from a far-off planet known as Earth. Sidious had never heard of it. But by reaching into the Force, with the help of Sirius, Sidious found himself begin to disappear, vanish from the Imperial capital entirely.

* * *

><p><span>Azkaban Prison - Earth - 22 ABH (2020 AD)<span>

Darth Sidious found himself on the strangest planet. It was completely absent of light. It had to be the darkest planet the Emperor had ever seen. And full with the power of the dark side.

_Potter originated from _here_?_

But he knew this to be untrue, as he also sensed the light side was _very _strong on this planet. Few dark side users existed on this Force-forsaken planet. All seemed to be here . . . imprisoned on this island, Sidious realized.

He stepped toward a fallen body. The being was alive and strong with the dark side. Only something wasn't quite right. This being seemed clouded, his connection to the Force slightly weakened. He approached the sentient.

It was an older human male of about sixty standard years. His most distinctive features were his greying blond hair and his clouded blue eyes.

Using the power of the dark side, Sidious touched his mind and attempted to reawaken it. Slowly, he felt it begin to work.

Finally, the man rose to his feet, and Sidious noted he wore long black robes. As his power with the dark side of the Force increased, Sidious noticed his hair had gone completely silver and his eyes grew yellow with hate.

"What is your name, boy?" the Emperor hissed.

"Crouch," the man grunted in a hoarse voice. "Just Crouch. Who are you, old man?"

"Palpatine," Sidious replied. He smiled. "Just Palpatine. But you will call me Master Sidious."

"Why should I?" Crouch asked.

Sidious smiled. "I believe we can both help each other. I sense you wish to destroy my enemy, Harry Potter."

Crouch grew alert, as hate filled him.

"Potter," he growled. "Yes. I was meant to destroy that boy years ago. It had been shortly after I murdered my father and used Potter to bring my Master to full strength. But Potter evaded him. I promised to kill him. but - Wait, how can I trust you?"

"Potter is in my galaxy now," said Sidious. "I am a Dark Lord of the Sith. For years I've ruled the Galactic Empire as Emperor Palpatine. Potter and his allies are fugitives. I was forced to eliminate to the old Galactic Republic's peacekeepers, the Jedi, after Potter's influence caused them and my servant Revan to turn on me. The only Jedi I could trust was my apprentice Darth Vader. He helped me destroy them. But Revan and Potter still live."

"Who is Revan?" Crouch asked.

"Well, he is now the Rebel leader Ron Weasley," said Sidious.

"Weasley," Crouch snarled. "If I join you in your galaxy, we will be able to destroy those fools."

"Of course, my servant," Sidious replied.

"I shall live to serve you . . . Master Sidious."

Crouch bowed before the Emperor.

"From now on, you shall be known as Lord Malum Tenebris."

The new Sith Acolyte stood and said, "Thank you, my Master."

Then the Dark Lord heard a loud voice,

"STOP RIGHT NOW!"

The Emperor turned to see a tall human male in blue robes approach him. The man was strong with the light side of the Force.

Sidious reached in the Force in an attempt to vanish back to Imperial Center. At the same time, he shot Sith lightning at the human.

In a huge explosion, the three of them vanished. Sidious knew he would never be returning to this galaxy again.


	10. Neville Longbottom

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

The _Ravenclaw_ - hyperspace - 0.5 ABY

Jedi Master Harry Potter sat in the hold of the Blockade Runner _Ravenclaw_, meditating. He sensed something major happened. Immediately after, he sensed a familiar Force signature in the hold. He didn't recognize it as belonging to anyone on this ship: Ron, Roan, Albus, Lily, or Rose.

Without opening his eyes, Harry asked, "Who is it?"

"Harry?" said a deep human-sounding voice. "Harry Potter? Is that you?"

"Who is asking?" Harry asked.

"It's me!" said the man in the hold. "Neville Longbottom!"

"Longbottom," Harry muttered. He opened his eyes, and stood up.

Standing there in royal blue robes stood his old friend Neville Longbottom. Sure, he was a lot older, but it was him nonetheless.

"Neville?" he said. "How'd you get here?"

"I was trying to prevent a break-in from Azkaban Prison," he said. "Someone contacted Bartimeus Crouch, Jr. They freed him, Harry."

"Who freed him?" Harry asked. "Describe him."

"He wore a simple black robe," said Neville. "His face was pale and scarred. But his eyes, his eyes were the worst. They were this fierce feral yellow, filled with intense hatred. He was extremely powerful, shot lightning right at my face."

"Holy shit!" Harry cursed.

"You recognize him?" Neville asked.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Roan! Al! Lily! Rose!"

He ran into the cockpit.

"What is it, Dad?" Albus asked, when he arrived.

"Dad?" Neville repeated.

"Who's this, General?" Roan asked.

Ron gasped. "It's . . . it's Neville Longbottom!"

"Ron Weasley?" said Neville. "Where have you and Harry been? Are Hermione and Ginny with you?"

"No, I'm afraid not," said Harry, and he and Ron told Neville of their respective wives' demise.

"What's happened?" asked Neville.

"Well," said Harry, "we're in a new galaxy."

Neville grinned. "I figured that."

"Well, when we arrived, it was mostly the Galactic Republic, which was protected by the Order of the Jedi. The Jedi were powerful beings who could tap into the Force."

"What's the Force?" Neville asked.

"An energy field," Harry replied. "It surrounds and penetrates all living beings, binding the galaxy together. It gives Jedi powers. Unfortunately, the Republic was in the control of Order of the Sith, our traditional enemies."

"Our?" Neville repeated.

"We're Jedi," Harry replied. "All of us. Me, Ron, Roan, my children Albus and Lily, and Ron's daughter Rose. Well, we did not known the Supreme Chancellor was the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious. Sidious used the former Jedi Darth Vader to eliminate every Jedi in the galaxy. He is now the Galactic Emperor Palpatine. The Emperor rules over every system with an iron fist.

"We are some the last Jedi in the galaxy. Together we formed the Alliance to Restore the Republic. And we are at war with the Empire. The Alliance is led by the former Senator Padme Amidala. Amidala, along with politicians Bail Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, Jar Jar Binks, and Pooja Naberrie, support the Jedi Order in hiding. We've become a branch of the Alliance, the Jedi Remnant. Besides us, there is also Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker, Zett Jukassa, and Yoda.

"Hermione was killed eighteen years ago, by Darth Vader. And Ginny was killed in the Battle of Yavin, six months ago."

Neville nodded.

Once he did, Harry turned to the other Jedi.

"The Emperor's been on Earth," he said. "He took Bartimeus Crouch, Jr. I think he brought him back here. We may have a new enemy."

"That _di'kutla demagolka_," Ron snarled. "He's brought in _that shabla kyramud_. This is not good."

"Hey," said Roan. "Catch me up. Who is this Crouch?"

"He's from our home planet," said Harry. "He served the Dark Lord Voldemort. Three years before we arrived in this fripping galaxy, Crouch worked alongside fellow 'Death Eater', as the servants of Voldemort called themselves, Peter Pettigrew. Together they brought Voldemort to full strength. In the course of all of this, Crouch managed to kill various beings, including his own father. Right after the Dark Lord's death, he tried to kill me. I was only saved by the bold actions of my mentor Albus Dumbledore."

"Wait, wasn't his soul sucked out, years ago?" Ron asked.

"Well," said Rose, "don't forget Palps is strong in the dark side. That must be what brought this Crouch back."

"You're probably right, _ad'ika_," Ron said. He turned to Nevilles. "Hey, why don't you join the Jedi, _ner vod_. We could use you."

"I guess so, Ron," said Neville. "If you teach me that language you're speaking."

Ron grinned. "It's a deal."


	11. Malum Tenebris

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, or Timothy Zahn**

Imperial Palace - Imperial Center - 0 ABY

Bartimeus Crouch, newly enchristened Malum Tenebris, stood beside his new Master, Darth Sidious. He had recently been made one of the Emperor's Royal Red Guard, as well as one of his Force-sensitive aides - part of a group including Kinman Doriana, James Sirius, Sate Pestage, Janus Greejatus, Shira Brie, Mara Jade and her fellow Emperor's Hands who were fooled into believing they were the only one . . .

Tenebris smiled coldly. _Idiots._

And speak of the Sith, but who should come in right then - none other than Emperor's Hand Mara Jade.

Sidious, obviously having expected her, leaned forward. "Report."

And Jade explained to the Emperor how she the results of her investigation of Imperial Moff Glovstoak - an embezler who had stolen Imperial artwork, which in the eyes of Darth Sidious was akin to treason.

When she finished, Tenebris's Master said, "Your part in this is now ended, my child - others will carry on from here. You have done well."

Jade's warmth at Sidious's apparent approval was palpable. Tenebris could have scoffed at her childish naivete - she thought the Emperor saw her as his own daughter. Tenebris admired the way his Master had manipulated the young Dark Jedi.

"Thank you," Jade said. "Then unless there's something more urgent pending, I'd like permission to do an investigation of the six artworks I found in Glovstoak's safe. The ones I examined appear to be from a batch of ten that were stolen from a gallery five years ago during an attack on a Rebel cell on Krintrino."

Tenebris grimaced with disgust, realizing what she was implying - the Moff was a Rebel traitor. One should be able to expect more from an Imperial politician. Though the likes of Bail Organa and Padme Amidala didn't defend that argument.

Sidious seemed to be feeling the exact same thing, but it was difficult to tell with the Sith Emperor. "So as well as being an embezzler, Glovstoak may also be connected with the Rebel Alliance."

Jade seemed a little wary here - perhaps the child wasn't sure about her accusation. "Or he may have a connection with the Imperial forces who carried out the attack. Or it could have been pirates or thieves who simply took advantage of the attack's chaos to grab and run. The interesting point is that Glovstoak apparently bought them through an auction house, which suggests he and the seller wanted to stamp of legitimacy put on the transfer."

Sidious leaned back. "You said ten were stolen. Yet only six were in Glovstoak's safe. What happened to the other four?"

"A good question," Tenebris murmured, his voice to low to be heard over his scarlet helmet. "Where are they, girl?"

"As far as I know, they're still missing," Jade explained. "That's one of the questions I'd like an answer to. Another is why the original owner suddenly decided he needed such a large influx of cash a year and a half ago."

Darth Sidious smiled, and Tenebris thought that he might be satisfied. Finally the Emperor spoke, "The loss of the Death Star was a great shock to even my strongest supporters."

Again, Tenebris strongly wondered what this Death Star was that everyone referred to. It seemed to be a powerful weapon. He'd been trapped on that infernal Dementor-coated island, an empty shell, during its entire "life". But it must have been a great morale booster, to have shaken the loyalties of Sidious's strongest supporters. He'd heard of Tycho Celchu's recent defection, and he was angry that the Rebellion had shaken Imperial resolve so much.

_It's still no excuse to betray our glorious Emperor, _Tenebris thought bitterly. _Loyalty to Master Sidious should be unconditional. Things would be different if I was his apprentice - rather than that fool Vader._

* * *

><p><span>Seconds later . . .<span>

After Mara Jade's departure, Darth Sidious dismissed his other guards. Then he turned to his most favored guard - Malum Tenebris. The man who could be his weapon against Potter, Weasley, and their stooge Luke Skywalker.

"Remove your helmet, Lord Tenebris," Sidious commanded.

The scarlet mask was replaced with the Dark Jedi's pale face, cold blue eyes, and short blond hair.

"What was your opinion, my son?" Sidious asked him.

"The traitors of the Empire should be terminated, my Master," Tenebris said. "Tycho Celchu, Crix Madine, Jan Dodonna, Armand Isard . . . these traitors need to be stopped before their infestation spreads."

"I agree, my son," the Emperor replied. "But in order to do so, I must have the son of Anakin Skywalker. Once I take care of him, wiping out the rest of those meddlesome Jedi should be easy." Looking Tenebris in the eyes, he said, "You will be the one to face Harry Potter, my child."

Tenebris knelt before the former Senator from Naboo. "Thank you, my Master. When will that be, my lord?"

"Not until the Endor Project is completed," Sidious replied. "Then my enemies will be destroyed. It will be soon. Already Lord Vader searches for his son."

Tenebris smiled. _So Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, eh? _Then he said, "He is, my lord?"

"Yes," Sidious replied. "Oh, he seeks to hide that from me . . . probably seeks to replace me as Emperor. But I know of his search. I always know. Soon Vader will either destroy Skywalker or Skywalker will destroy him . . . and the boy will be mine."


	12. The Kaiburr Crystal

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, or Alan Dean Foster**

The months following the Battle of Yavin did not start off particularly well, in Harry's mind. They successfully escaped Yavin IV, but at the cost of a few great leaders. The commander of the attack at Yavin, General Jan Dodonna, was captured. He was believed by many to have been taken to the secret Imperial prison - _Lusankya_. They had to adjust without Dodonna's military expertise.

Harry, Ron, and the other Jedi were stretched in trying to assist the Alliance, while at the same time trying to train Luke and Neville in the ways of the Force. Harry received even more respect after he caught the Imperial spy X-7, who had been attemptin assassinate Luke, and frame Han Solo for the crime.

They prevented X-7's Imperial master, Rezi Soresh, from creating anymore spies. Unfortunately, in the end, they lost two allies - former Jedi Ferus Olin was killed by Vader, and bounty hunter Lune Divinian died in battle. Leia, in particular, mourned Ferus, as the man had worked with Ron to protect her during the Dark Times.

Months after the Battle of Yavin, good fortune appeared to have smiled upon the Alliance. After attacks by warlord Nuso Esva, Imperial Governor Bidor Ferrouz offered the Alliance his system as a base. Unfortunately, that did not turn out well. It was soon proven that Alderaanian Governor Axlon had conspired with Esva to extort Ferrouz into helping the Alliance.

In the end, Vader and an Imperial captain named Gilad Pellaeon defeated Esva. The Alliance may not have achieved a new base, but General Airen Cracken located a mass of cold-weather equipment. This would be well-suited for planets such as Ilum, Alzoc III, or Hoth. The Rebels began searching immediately.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Base - Hoth - 2 ABY<span>

Harry stood with Ron, Roan, Albus, Lily, and Neville. The Jedi meditated, having sensed a disturbance in the Force. All they knew was that Luke and Leia had left for the Circarpous system to meet with an Alliance unit in the system's fourth planet. They never reached Circarpous IV, and no one had heard from them since.

Chief of State Padme Amidala and Viceroy Bail Organa were beyond worried. They had asked the Jedi to do what they could to find their children.

Ron, who had known Leia all her life, was the first to locate them. "I found her - they must've crash-landed on the wrong planet or something. I sense their presence in the Circarpous system."

"We must hurry," Harry said. "I sense Vader's presence on the planet."

* * *

><p><span>Mimban (Circarpous V) - 2 BBY<span>

Harry and Ron headed immediately for the Circarpous system. They had enlisted the help of the Corellian Captain, Han Solo, who escorted them their in his _Millennium Falcon_. Immediately, upon arrival, it was obvious that Luke and Leia had crash-landed on the system's fifth planet, the one the locals called Mimban.

"Stay here, Captain," Harry told him.

"Hey," Solo said. "Don't think that just because you're a Jedi, you can order me around, General."

"Captain Solo," Ron said, "Darth Vader is down there. This is the job for a Jedi."

Reluctantly, Harry and Ron agreed to allow Solo and Chewbacca to accompany them on this mission. It was in the nick of time that they located Luke and Leia, who were already cornered by Vader. Leia was incapacitated, and Luke stood before Vader with his azure-colored lightsaber.

"I'm going to kill you, Darth Vader," Luke swore.

Vader laughed. "What a high opinion you hold of yourself, Skywalker."

Harry and Ron removed their lightsabers, but did not yet ignite them. Solo attempted to rescue Leia by slipping behind Luke, but Vader spotted him.

"Oh, no, you don't, Captain Solo," Vader growled. He raised his hand, and knocked the Corellian back with the Force.

"Step aside, old friend," Harry said, and he ignited his lightsaber and approached the Sith Lord.

Vader's face contorted with rage. "Harry Potter." He turned toward Harry. "Prepare to join the Force, _Jedi_."

"_Tok'kad, darjeti_ _or'dinii_," Ron growled, speaking the old _Mando'a _phrase for "Retreat, Sith fool."

If it was possible for Vader to look more enraged, he did. "Revan," he growled. "This is for Obi-Wan, scum."

He made a strike at Ron's neck, but the Jedi Master met the blow with his own blade. "Back down, _darjeti_."

"Luke, get Leia and the others out," Harry yelled. "Get to the _Falcon_! We'll deal with Vader!"

"But Master - " Luke began.

"Listen to your Master, boy," growled Vader. "He's already lost his wife and son - he doesn't need to lose his Padawan."

"Go, Luke," Harry said. "I'll be all right."

Reluctantly, Luke, Leia, Solo, and Chewbacca retreated, heading for the YT-1300. As soon as the foursome had boarded the ship, the duel was on - Harry and Ron against Darth Vader.

"Give up, Skywalker," Ron growled.

"Never, Revan," Vader snarled. "How the Jedi could conspire with the likes of you, I'll never know."

"Anakin." Harry's voice was soft, as he tried to reach the Jedi he'd once known. "Emperor Palpatine is an evil, manipulative man."

"That is obvious, Potter," Vader growled. "He showed me the truth - the dark side. And you Jedi will all die. Once I hold the Kaiburr Crystal - I will be all-powerful."

Harry froze in shock. The Kaiburr Crystal! He'd only heard legends about that. It was said to be strong with the Force, able to increase one's own Force sensitivity.

"That's why we're here," Harry said. "The Force drew us all here - to reclaim the crystal."

"We must keep it out of Sith _gaans_," Ron growled.

He swung his scarlet blade at Vader, but the Sith Lord blocked the strike with such force he knocked Ron off his feet.

Harry raised his hands, and pushed forward with the Force; Vader fell sideways, sliding into the temple's ruins. Slowly, the Sith rose to his feet, panting heavily. "You . . . are powerful . . . _Jedi_ . . . But not . . . more powerful than me!"

He swung the crimson blade, but Harry blocked the strike with his own emerald blade. Ron leaped to his feet, crimson blade in hand. He made a strike, but it was blocked by a blast of blue-white . . . Sith lightning? That was surprising - Vader's prosthesis should have prevented him from performing that ancient Sith power.

Ron deflected the lightning with his crimson blade, and Harry assisted with his emerald blade. Vader strained from the stress of the power - and was shot backward. His own lightning had repelled him back.

"Thank the Force," Ron said, as he watched Obi-Wan Kenobi's fallen apprentice fall into unconsciousness.

"Let's get the crystal, and go," Harry said. "Skywalker could wake any moment now."

They retrieved the crystal from Vader, and were on their way to the _Falcon_, when they heard footsteps.

"General Potter! General Weasley!"

It was C-3PO. He was running over with R2-D2 at his heels.

"Threepio? Artoo?"

"Oh, Generals," C-3PO said. "Where are Master Luke and Princess Leia?"

"On the _Falcon_, _ner burc'ya_," Ron said.

C-3PO looked disappointed - if that was possible. "Captain _Solo _is here?"

Ron grinned. "Come on, Goldenrod," he said. "We've still got to meet the Alliance group on Circarpous IV - they'll be missing us."


	13. Trouble on Hoth

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY

Darth Vader's defeat at Mimban was but a small victory. After the meeting on Circarpous IV, two Alliance operative conspired with a couple of Han Solo's old friends. Harry wasn't sure on everything about the mission. But he knew that the Alliance agents worked alongside agents of the Corellian Security Force (CorSec) and Fett impersonator Jodo Kast to oust the Black Sun mobster Zekka Thyne.

After the success, Hoth was made the official Alliance base. Around this time, the survivors of Yavin began building up their forces. Luke, now a Jedi Commander, worked alongside Alliance Commander Wedge Antilles to reform Red Squadron. It was to be known as Rogue Squadron. The survivors of Yavin were to make up this knew fleet.

Garven Dreis started to lead the new squadron, but after he died in battle, Luke took over. Luke's call sign was Rogue Leader. His wingman, Zev Senesca, served as Rogue Two. Wedge Antilles's call sign was Rogue Three with Rogue Four (Wes Janson) as his wingman. Harry and Ron were both wingmen, as Rogues Five and Six respectively. Albus served as Rogue Seven with his sister Lily as his wingman, Rogue Eight. John Branon served as Rogue Nine with Rogue Ten (Arhul Narra) as his wingman. And Tycho Celchu served alongside Neville as Rogues Eleven and Twelve respectively.

There were four new pilots to the squadron - Senesca, Janson, Narra, and Celchu. Arhul Narra was a veteran pilot who had been serving elsewhere at the time of Yavin. Zev Senesca was a free trader who joined very recently. Wes Janson joined up about the same time. Tycho Celchu had joined, after learning that his homeworld's Viceroy, Bail Organa, had been forced to abandon that planet. After learning what the late Wilhuff Tarkin had been planning to do to Celchu's home, the Imperial pilot left the Empire, and joined the Alliance.

Rogue Squadron, and the rest of the Alliance did not immediately find peace, however. Hoth was filled with carnivorous semi-intelligent monsters called wampas. Wampas frequently attacked the sentients who had settled there. The Jedi and the Alliance pilots worked to make sure none broke through their defenses.

If that wasn't enough, the Alliance couldn't seem to find a way to adjust their airspeeders to the frigid temperatures of Hothan night. Luckily, they were able to tame the planet's reptilian natives, tauntauns, to serve as mounts.

Harry, Ron, Roan, Zett, and Leia - all Jedi Knights - were stressed with training apprentices Luke, Neville, Rose, Albus, and Lily . . . well, maybe not Albus and Rose. After the Battle of Yavin, Albus and Rose graduated to Jedi Knighthood. Lily was reaching the end of her training, as well.

Harry, once again, wondered whether it was time to bring Yoda out of retirement. . . .

* * *

><p>Harry meditated calmly on board in his Blockade Runner <em>Ravenclaw<em>, which was settled in Echo Base's landing platform. He was interrupted by raised voices coming from the south entrance.

Han Solo's voice yelled out, "Afraid I was going to leave without a good-bye kiss?"

Leia Organa's reply came out cold. "I'd just as soon kiss a Wookiee."

"I can arrange that!" Solo snapped. "You could use a good kiss!"

Then he heard footsteps, and the voices died.

Harry opened his eyes, and frowned. Leia's argument with Solo there reminded him of the irritating little arguments Ron and Hermione used to have - before the Battle of Hogwarts. Were the two of them falling in love? Harry wondered if this might mean that Solo was growing to care for someone other than himself. . . .

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Ron watched the sensors with fellow Jedi Roan Shryne and Zett Jukassa to check for Imperial presence. On their last scouting mission, Ron recalled what Luke Skywalker had found - a meteorite.<p>

"_Shebs_," he muttered. "With all these shooting stars, it will be difficult to spot approaching ships. Carlist is right."

"Yeah," Roan responded. "I - "

But he was cut by the sound of raised voices near the hangar.

" . . . go out on tauntaun!"

It was a familiar Corellian accent - Han Solo.

The Alliance's Senior Logistics Officer, Tigran Jamiro, responded. "Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly."

"Right," Solo growled. "And my friend's out in it."

_Friend? _Ron thought. Then it hit him. _Skywalker!_

Tamizander Rey, an Alliance officer, called out, "I'll cover sector twelve. Have Comm Control set to screen alpha."

Ron jumped up, and ran into the hangar - just in time to see the Corellian pilot mount one of the Alliance's tauntaun mounts.

Jamiro's voice sounded angry. "Your tauntaun will freeze before you reach the first marker!"

Solo's voice was cold. "Then I'll see you in Hell!"

And before anyone could stop him, he rode out into the snow-covered tundra.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

"Commander Skywalker hasn't returned from his mission, General," Jamiro replied. "Captain Solo believes something bad has happened to him."

"I'm inclined to agree with him, son," Ron replied. "Is there anything we can do?"

"It is foolish head out there, General," said Jamiro. "I tried to tell that to your apprentice."

Ron frowned. "My apprentice?"

"General Organa," Jamiro said, and he turned away.

Ron took a deep breath, clenching his fists. Leia had gone out after Skywalker, seconds before Solo had. Oh, Chief of State Amidala wouldn't be happy if both her children died today. Ron had to do something!

Immediately, he decided to go see Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry stood, deeply concerned. He knew that Luke was in grave danger, but he was having trouble locating him through the Force.<p>

"Luke," he said. "Where are you?"

_He is alive, Harry._

Harry's eyes widened, as a beautiful woman with long red hair materialized in front of him.

"Ginny?" he said.

_Hello, Harry, _Harry's wife said. _I've located Luke out in the icy wastes. He's alive - but barely._

"Should I go after him?" Harry asked.

_No, Harry, _Ginny replied. _Leia Organa and Han Solo will find him. But . . . I believe you must take Luke and Neville to Dagobah. It's time to recall Master Yoda from his retirement._

"What about Crouch?" Harry asked.

Ginny frowned. _He will play his part, but a powerful enemy approaches. I feel the . . . presence of a Potter out there. Our son . . . Harry, I still feel James's presence in the Force._

Before Harry could ask any more questions, Ginny's form faded. Immediately after, Ron ran onto the ship.

"Harry," he said.

"Ron," Harry said, "I've just spoken with Ginny's spirit. She told me that Luke, Leia, and Solo will be all right."

"_Lek_," Ron said. "Moments ago, I spoke with Hermione's ghost - she told me likewise."

"Ginny also suggested that we take Luke and Neville to Dagobah," Harry added.

Ron nodded. "Yoda. You suppose that it is his time, eh?"

"I do," Harry said. "We should meet with the Rogues - we should form a search party at dawn."


	14. Time to Tok'kad

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Hoth - 3 ABY

Ron flew his T-16 airspeeder through the snowy wastes of Hoth, calling for Leia, Skywalker, and Solo.

"Leia," he called. "Do you copy? This Rogue Six. Commander Skywalker, Captain Solo - do you copy? This Rogue Six." He tapped into his comlink, and asked, "Rogue Five, have you got anything?"

"_Negative, Six,_" came Harry's reply.

"_I think I've got something, Five,_" Zev Senesca said. "_It's not much, but it could be a life-form._"

"Thank the Force," Ron breathed.

"_Told you they'd be fine,_" Janson said. Ron could hear the grin in the pilot's voice - Wes Janson was the first person Ron had met since entering this galaxy twenty-five years ago that reminded him of his brothers, Fred and George Weasley. Though Solo and Jedi Master Quinlan Vos had been close seconds.

"_Do us all a favor, Four,_" Tycho said, "_and shut up._"

Finally, they heard Zev's voice say, "_Echo Base, this is Rogue Two. I've found them. Repeat: I've found them._"

Then Ron heard Solo's familiar grin. "_I was wonderin' how long it'd take you to get here, Rogues._"

Ron shook his head. He knew some like Gial Ackbar were uncomfortable with Han Solo's checkered past. But Ron thought Solo could one day make a great soldier for the Alliance - the Corellian reminded Ron of himself in his youth . . . before the Clone Wars and Palpatine's subsequent rise to power. Perhaps, even before the Battle of Hogwarts . . .

* * *

><p><span>Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

Albus was pleased by the sudden turn of events. Leia Organa and Han Solo had recovered quickly from their time out on Hoth. But Luke Skywalker had taken a lot more time. He'd apparently been attacked by a wampa, and he was suffering from frostbite. But bacta could work wonders. He was alive.

However, Albus was not pleased by _all _the events. His father had learned that Albus's brother James may be alive, but he had no idea where he was - and Albus feared his older brother may have succumbed to the dark side of the Force. Not only that, but General Rieekan would not have called all Alliance personel to the command center for no reason.

Currently, all of the Rogues but Luke, who was still recovering, stood in the room, with Leia, Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, Roan, Zett, Rieekan, Bail Organa, and Wyron Serper were among the men and women present.

Leia, Solo, Chewbacca, and C-3PO were the last to arrive. As soon as they entered, Organa stood to greet his adopted daughter.

"Leia," the Viceroy greeted.

"Father," Leia nodded. "What's the problem?"

Rieekan frowned. "Princess, it appears that we have a visitor."

Leia stood up straighter. "A visitor?" she asked carefully.

Organa nodded. "We picked up something outside the base of zone twelve, moving east."

"It's metal," Serper added.

"Then it's not a wampa," Roan commented.

"Could be one of our speeders, though," Solo suggested.

"No," Serper said. "Something very weak is coming through."

Albus listened as he heard a strange garbled noise, like droid communication.

C-3PO turned to the most senior person present - Viceroy Bail Organa. "Sir," he said. "As you know, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code."

Albus agreed one hundred percent. "That's a little obvious, Threepio," he said.

"Well, it ain't friendly - whatever it is," Solo agreed. "C'mon, Chewie - let's go check it out."

"It's not flesh," Ron told him.

"How would you know?" Solo asked.

"I don't sense any presence of life out there, Captain," Ron said.

"Neither do I," Harry added.

Albus shook his head. "Could be a droid."

"There are many dangerous droids, General Potter," Solo commented. "Probots, IG-88s, ASN-121s . . . "

And with that, the Corellian and the Wookiee left the Alliance headquarters. Albus waited with apprehension for them to return.

"Send Rogues Ten and Eleven to station three-eight," Rieekan ordered.

Arhul Narra and Tycho Celchu immediately got to their feet, and left to follow the General's orders.

Then Solo's voice came over the transmitter. "_'Fraid there's not much left._"

"What was it?" Organa asked.

"_Droid of some kind,_" Solo replied. "_I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct._"

Albus gave a sharp intake of breath - that could only mean one thing. . . .

"A _shabla _Imperial probot," Ron said, voicing everyone's concerns. "It's a damn _jate_ bet the Imps know we're here. _Haar'chak!_"

Ron started to swear in _Mando'a _some curses that didn't even have good Basic translation.

"We'd better start the evacuation," Organa said.

"And get the Rogues prepared to _shabla _defend our _yaim_."

Albus realized now that the Rebels' time on Hoth was over. It was time to, as the Mandalorians said, _tok'kad_.


	15. The Dark Jedi General

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Bridge - SSD _Executer _- Mid Rim Territories - 3 ABY

General James Sirius of the Imperial Army, formerly Jedi General James Potter of the Allied Army, stood on the bridge Darth Vader's flagship, the Super Star Destroyer _Executer_. It was one of three in creation - the _Lusankya _was in use as an Imperial prison, and the _Night Hammer _was still currently under construction.

James was proud to now be serving on board the _Executer _- it was ship for the best in the Empire, the elite. What he loved most about his new occupation was his secret position as Lord Vader's Dark Jedi acolyte. He also enjoyed working with his second-in-command, Maximillian Veers - the Imperial Commander was a good man.

Not everything about his new job was pleasing; James resented having to serve under the _Executer_'s pompous and incompetant Admiral, Kendal Ozzel. The Admiral was a moron. James knew that he only served under Vader due to the Emperor's Hand's recommendation - Vader was trying to keep an eye on the mediocre officer. James anticipated the day when Vader would either execute or order James to execute that _di'kutla utreekov_, as the Mandalorians would say.

_Ozzel's deputy, Firmus Piett,_ James conceded, _would be a much better Admiral. He has the impressive knack to think outside the box._

"Admiral."

_Speak of the dark side_, James thought, as Captain Firmus Piett entered the bridge.

Ozzel turned his attention to the Captain. "Yes, Captain."

"I think we've got something, sir," Piett announced. "The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system."

James felt surge of satisfaction. _Hoth . . . yes. The Rebels are there - I'm sure of it._

However, Ozzel was too much of a stickler for procedure - _moron_. "We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads."

"Ozzel," James said coldly, "the Rebels are there. Most importantly, the Jedi are there."

"Watch your tongue, General," Ozzel said. "I am in charge here."

"Are you, Admiral?"

James stared as Darth Vader stepped behind Ozzel, his pale face looming over the Admiral.

"Lord Vader."

Vader ignored Ozzel, then turned to Piett. "You've found something, Captain?"

"Yes, my Lord," Piett said, and he directed Vader to the monitor.

Vader took a deep breath. "That's it. The Rebels are there."

Ozzel stared at James and Vader incredulously. "My Lord, there are so many . . . uncharted systems. It could be smugglers - it could be - "

_It could be the end of your career, Admiral, _James thought with disgust.

"That is the system," Vader growled. "And I'm sure Skywalker is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Sirius, prepare your men."

"With pleasure," James replied. He beckoned Commander Veers, and he and the Imperial Commander marched off, preparing for the battle that would crush the Rebellion.

* * *

><p>Meditation Chamber - SSD <em>Executer<em> - over Hoth - 3 ABY

Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. He had just received a report from Commander Veers - the Rebels had been alerted to the Imperial presence in the Hoth system.

"Moron," James spat. He marched into his Master's meditation chamber, enraged at Ozzel's incompetence.

As soon as he arrived, Vader said, "What is it, General?"

"Ozzel," James said. "The Admiral came out of hyperspace to close to the Hoth system - the Rebs are alerted to our presence."

Anger flared in Vader's orange eyes. His pale face contorted with rage, making his scars appear more prominent.

"Continue, General," he said, his voice cold.

"Comm-scan has detected a deflector shield surrounding the sixth planet of the Hoth system," James reported.

Vader growled. "Ozzel had reached the end of his career."

"Finally, Master," James grinned.

"General," Vader ordered, "command Commander Veers to lead an army of AT-ATs to attack the base, and destroy the shield generator. He will land beyond the deflector shield."

"What about me, Master?" James asked.

"I have something special planned for you, my student," Vader said. "You will be Plan Beta for capturing Skywalker. I want you to sneak into the Rebel base - kill anyone who tries to stop you. But try not to be seen," the Sith Lord added sharply.

"I can do that," James nodded.

"If you are seen by Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, your father, or Ron Weasley," Vader said, "do not kill them. Leave them to me."

"Yes, my Lord," said James.

"Once you have infiltrated the base," Vader ordered, "place a homing beacon on Skywalker's ship. If the boy escapes, we will be able to track to wherever he goes. On my order, you will follow him to his rendezvous, and apprehend him."

"As you wish, Master Vader." James bowed, and he left the meditation chamber.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

Rogue Squadron assembled around the command center, as General Leia Organa and Major Bren Derlin briefed them on their mission. Also, with the group was the rest of the Alliance.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance," Organa announced. "The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two starfighter escorts per ship. The deflector shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports."

Lily watched as her fellow Rogues and the rest of the Alliance looked around skeptically. Her father's expression was impassive - Lily couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Rogue Nine, Captain John D. Branon, finally spoke up. "With all due respect, General, how are two fighters going to go up against an Imperial Star Destroyer?"

"The ion cannon," Organa explained, "will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the deflector shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Lily said with the rest of the pilots.

Organa nodded. "Good luck."

"Okay," Derlin said. "Everybody to your stations! Let's go!"

Lily exited with her fellow Rogues to the airspeeders. Her brother Albus would be serving as her gunner, as usual. In the desperation of this battle, a few temporary amendments were made to the squadron. Commander Skywalker would be flying with rookie Dak Ralter, rather than his wingman Zev Senesca. Senesca would be flying with General Roan Shryne. Shryne would be flying as Rogue Thirteen, and Ralter would be flying as Rogue One.

The Rogues waited with anticipation for the order to take off.

* * *

><p>Ron cheered with the rest of the Rogues as Alliance controller Romas Navander announced, "The first transport is away! The first transport is away!" This good mood was ruined by Navander's next announcement: "Imperial walkers on the north ridge."<p>

Commander Skywalker called into the comlink, "_Echo Station five-seven. We're on our way._"

Rogue Squadron flew out into the sky to prepare for the battle against some of the Empire's deadliest weapons - All Terrain Armored Transport walkers.


	16. Battle of Hoth

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or George Lucas**

Rogue Squadron - Hoth - 3 ABY

Luke led the Rogues into battle against the distant All Terrain Armored Transports. Harry piloted the T-47 airspeeder, with Ron serving as his gunner.

"_All right, boys_," Luke's voice said over the comlink. "_Keep tight now. . . . Attack pattern delta! Go now!"_

Attack Pattern Delta had been a technique developed by Luke and Commander Antilles. It consisted of the T-47s flying in single file to give the enemy a single target. Once they'd reached optimal firing range, however, the speeders would peel off in opposite directions. While the AT-ATs could only target a single speeder, the others would be able to fly off to safety, each fighter firing a shot at the walkers. That proved tobe ineffective, as the Rogues fired on the walkers.

Harry spoke into the comlink: "Rogue Leader, their armor is too strong for blasters."

"Not for the Force," Ron suggested.

"_Or magic_," Neville put in.

"_Rogues, use your harpoons and tow_ _cables_," Luke ordered the rest of the squadron. "_Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them._"

Harry and Ron raised their wands, and yelled in unison, "_Reducto!_"

The two red lights combined and hit against a walker, and it just exploded, killing every Imperial on board.

Harry grinned. "Good night, Irene," he said.

"_Good work, Master_," Luke said.

* * *

><p><span>Blizzard Force - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

James stood on board Commander Veers's lead AT-AT, watching the walker exploded. He knew that that blast had come from his father. But he had a mission to fulfill - he had to locate Skywalker's X-wing.

"I will see to the end of the battle, Commander," James said. "Once we have crushed Rogue Squadron, I must infiltrate Echo Base. If goes as well as I think it should, Luke Skywalker will no longer be a threat to us."

* * *

><p>By the end of the battle, James watched as the T-47s were crushed. Skywalker's X-wing had been fired. While his gunner had been destroyed, the boy from Tatooine escaped. James also had seen to the deaths of Zev Senesca and Arhul Narra.<p>

Then the Dark Jedi departed from the walker, as Veers fired the decisive strike against the shield generator. This was a loss to the Rebellion, James stepped into Echo Base, lightsaber in hand but deactivated.

Using his comlink, James spoke to his Master: "Lord Vader, the shield is down. You may start your landing. I will find Skywalker at once."

"_Very well, apprentice_," Vader growled.

James grinned with pride as he navigated his way through the ice caves of Hoth. He stood apart from the 501st Legion. As he walked he heard the voice of Jedi General Leia Organa over the PA system: "_Give the evacuation code signal. And get to your transports!_"

Shortly after, the Rebel controller's voice sounded, _"Kay-one-zero . . . all troops disengage."_

As the Dark Jedi headed for the hangar, he discovered that his brother Albus, who he had believed to be dead, was standing with General Organa and the insignificant rogue Han Solo. They were running through the collapsing ice cave. James paused, as the three Humans tried to make it through - evidently to Solo's _Millennium Falcon_.

Darth Vader's apprentice continued on his way; Organa, Solo, and Albus were none of his concern. His mission was to prevent Luke Skywalker from escaping or track him to the Rebel rendezvous point.

As he walked, he saw a young Rebel, who appeared to be on the verge of panic. He screamed when he saw the Dark Jedi: "Imperial troops have entered the base! Imperial troops have entered - "

He never finished; James activated the blue blade of his lightsaber, and slashed right through the annoying piece of Rebel scum. The Rebel fell into the snow in pieces. Then James continued on his way.

* * *

><p><span>Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

Albus followed behind General Organa and Captain Solo, the golden protocol droid was immediately behind. His father and sister would be rendezvousing at the Rebel base with the rest of the Alliance. Albus had planned on joining them, heading for the Alderaanian Senator's ironically-named transport _Bright Hope_. It was beginning to look that he was not going to make it. The 501st snowtroopers were everywhere, and Darth Vader and his agents were likely not far behind.

Solo spoke into the comlink, advising _Bright Hope _to take off. "Senator Organa and Padawan Potter are here with me; I'll get them out on the _Falcon_." He shut off the comlink, and turned to Albus and Organa. "Come on."

The three Humans ran in the direction of the YT-1300, with the droid yelling, "But where are you going? Come back!"

Albus, Organa, and Solo ran into the landing platform. Chewbacca was waiting for them on the _Falcon_. The Padawan realized that they must have left the droid behind. The Jedi turned, and grabbed the protocol droid, pulling him into the docking bay.

"Come on," he aid. Then he and the droid followed Organa and Solo over to the ship, where they hurriedly climbed aboard. The droid took so long to get there that Solo finally cried, "Hurry up, Goldenrod! You're gonna be a permanent resident!"

As soon as they were all aboard the _Falcon_, the ramp closed. Chewbacca rumbled, {What took you so long? Never mind. Let's get out of here.}

Unfortunately, as the two ex-smugglers to start the _Falcon_'s engine, it stalled. Angrily, the Wookiee snapped, {This is all your fault, Solo! You made too many modifications to this ship!}

Albus knew that despite the fact that Solo and Chewbacca argued often on the _Millennium Falcon_, they both loved the ship. Finally, Solo flipped a switch, and said, "How's this?"

Organa shook her head with exasperation. "Would it help if I got out and pushed?" she asked.

Solo smiled. "It might."

"Captain Solo," the droid called. "Captain Solo."

{Oh, someone shut that droid up!} Chewbacca grumbled. {I'm stressed enough as it is!}

The protocol droid ignored Chewbacca, but he could not ignore the glare that Solo shot at him. At once, he said, "It can wait."

Solo continued to try and get the ship started. Albus did his best to try and help, but nothing he or the Corellian did seemed to work. Angrily, Solo slammed his fist against the side of the ship. To Albus's surprise, the ship actually started up.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade," Organa said.

Solo grinned. "This baby's got a few surprises left in her, sweetheart."

Albus silently prayed to the Force. He could already detect Lord Vader's presence outside the ship. Even without the Force as his ally, Solo seemed to have seen this. The Corellian activated the _Falcon_'s hidden blasters, firing at Vader's stormtroopers. Solo worked in the pilot's seat, muttering, "Come on, come on." When Chewbacca relaxed into the co-pilot's seat, Solo remarked, "I hope we don't have a burnout."

As the snowtroopers prepared to set up an E-Web repeating blaster, Solo succeeded in starting up the _Falcon_'s engine. Albus grinned with relief, as the _Falcon _leaped into the Hoth atmosphere. Solo grinned, and said, "See."

Organa shook her head. "Someday you're going to be wrong, and I just hope I'm there to see it."

* * *

><p><span>Echo Base - Hoth - 3 ABY<span>

James watched the _Millennium Falcon _take off into space. He knew that his Master would be displeased, but that had not been his mission. His mission was to locate Skywalker's X-wing and track it. He located the ship, but unfortunately Skywalker's bothersome astrodroid R2-D2 stood there. Reaching out with the dark side, James touched the droid and over loaded his circuits. As the droid flipped off, the Dark Jedi used telekinesis to fling a homing beacon onto the starfighter.

Then just as quickly, the Dark Jedi slipped away from the ship, removing his presence from R2-D2. The astromech droid beeped and blipped, but James was already gone. As he snuck away from the base, he heard voices and slipped into a cavern.

" . . . train with no distractions," a male voice was saying. "You must go to the Sluis sector. There you will find Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me."

James realized to his surprise that the speaker was his own father, Harry Potter.

"Sluis?" That was Luke Skywalker.

"Yes." Ronald Weasley's voice. "On the planet Dagobah, you'll find the Grand Master. I'll rendezvous with the other Rebels. But Neville, Skywalker - you should go with Harry and train with Yoda."

"I'll follow you, Father." That was James's sister, Lily. "I'd love to train with your Master."

Skywalker smiled. "All right, Harry. I guess I'll see you on Dagobah."

As the voices vanished, James slipped away, and hurried to meet with his Master. He didn't have to; Darth Vader found him.

"General Sirius," the Dark Lord rumbled.

James bowed his head. "Lord Vader, I have tracked Skywalker, and I know of his location."

"Apprehend him," Vader ordered. "When you have defeated the boy, bring him to me. And if you fail, you will die - but it will not be a total loss; I have an alternate plan for Skywalker's capture."

And without explaining further, the Dark Lord disappeared, obviously headed for the _Executer_. James rose to his feet, and headed in the opposite direction for his own green-plated starfighter - a Sith interceptor his Master had given him a year ago. This interceptor had been used by Vader on his mission to Mustafar at the end of the Clone Wars. James found it an honor to now pilot it himself.

_Prepare to meet the Force, Father_, James thought with an evil grin, as his fighter vanished into hyperspace. _I will find you, and you will die._


End file.
